Tires are typically prepared of treads of elastomer based rubber compositions which are conventionally carbon black reinforced. Sometimes tire tread rubber compositions are also silica reinforced often with an inclusion of a coupling agent to aid in coupling the reinforcing filler to the rubber.
It is sometimes desired to enhance a homogeneous dispersion of the reinforcing filler in the rubber composition such as, for example, by for efficient or more prolonged mixing of the rubber composition or by other means.
According to WO96/34900 patent publication, a polyolefin composite might be prepared by polymerizing olefin(s) in the presence of (i) a transition metal catalyst, (ii) co-catalyst or activator for said transition metal catalyst, and (iii) filler. The product is said to be obtainable as free flowing particles which may be processed into shaped articles such as, for example, injection molding, rotational molding, compression molding, profile extrusion, flat-die film extrusion and co-extrusion.
However, it is desired herein to produce elastomeric compositions containing integral reinforcing fillers. It is considered herein that the preparation of such reinforcing filler-containing elastomers is not addressed by said WO patent publication.
The term "phr" if used herein, and according to conventional practice, refers to "parts of a respective material per 100 parts by weight of rubber, or elastomer".
In the description of this invention, the terms "rubber" and "elastomer" if used herein, may be used interchangeably, unless otherwise prescribed. The terms "rubber composition", "compounded rubber" and "rubber compound", if used herein, are used interchangeably to refer to "rubber which has been blended or mixed with various ingredients and materials" and such terms are well known to those having skill in the rubber mixing or rubber compounding art.